Dinosaur
Dinosaur Reboot kevinj3268 Dino Riders "T-Rex" Warpath Jurassic park Pachycephalosaurus's diet Scientists do not yet know what these dinosaurs ate. Having very small, ridged teeth they could not have chewed tough, fibrous plants as effectively as other dinosaurs of the same period. It is assumed that pachycephalosaurs lived on a mixed diet of leaves, seeds, Smurfberries (Sarsaparilla), and fruits. The sharp, serrated teeth would have been very effective for shredding plants Both females were created through the use of magic — Smurfette by Gargamel and Sassette Smurfling by the Smurfs themselves but using Gargamel's original spell. Dinosaurs are a group of reptiles which were dominant for 160 million years during the Mesozoic era, from the mid Triassic period to the late Cretaceous period. Dinosaurs are an incredibly diverse group, ranging from modern birds, to the fearsome Tyrannosaurus, to the massive sauropods such as Brachiosaurus and Dreadnoughtus. Overview Cloning In Jurassic World Evolution, the first step in creating a dinosaur is building an Expedition Center, which sends dig teams to dozens of fossil sites across the world to discover dinosaur DNA samples. Once fifty percent viability is reached, dinosaurs can be released into the park via the Hammond Creation Lab, which also allows for the manipulation of dinosaur traits, allowing players to customise the appearance and behaviours of their dinosaurs. Dinosaur Care Dinosaurs have several fundamental needs which must be satisfied in order to ensure their health and happiness. In addition to basic food and water needs, different species of dinosaur can variate greatly in terms of preferred habitat, enclosure size and whether they tolerate other dinosaurs co-existing alongside them. For example, Triceratops enjoy living in medium-sized social groups that consist of five individuals, and can happily live alongside up to fifteen other dinosaurs.3 History Although non-avian dinosaurs went extinct at the end of the Cretaceous period, 66 million years ago, InGen successfully began cloning dinosaurs in the late 1980s for eventual display in Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar.1 After the park failed in 1993, the dinosaurs on both Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna were abandoned to the wild, before Masrani Global acquired InGen in 1998, and began development of Jurassic World. After the ecosystem on Isla Sorna collapsed, its surviving dinosaurs were relocated to Nublar, where they were displayed in Jurassic World once it opened to the public in 2005.1 After the abandonment of Jurassic World in the wake of the Indominus rex's rampage in 2015, the surviving dinosaurs on Isla Nublar were once again abandoned, and became threatened with extinction once more with the imminent eruption of the island's now-active volcano.4 Many dinosaurs were eventually rescued from the destruction of Isla Nublar, and were taken to the mainland to be sold off at an auction in Lockwood Manor. Some were successfully bought by the highest bidders, while others were freed from their cages by Maisie Lockwood, to find their way in an unfamiliar world. Simultaneously, cloning technology spread across the globe, no longer limited to InGen and the creation of dinosaur theme parks. In Smurfs: The Lost Village, Papa, Brainy, Clumsy, Hefty, the other Smurfs, and the Smurfettes mourn Smurfette, who was reverted into a lump of clay after sacrificing herself to save the Smurfs from Gargamel. And millions of Smurfette's clones has died because there sacrificing and one female escape herself survive from during the battle from evil Dr. Shockwave. JURASSIC WORLD EVOLUTION Carnivore ALLOSAURUS Herbivore ANKYLOSAURUS Herbivore APATOSAURUS Herbivore ARGENTINOSAURUS Herbivore BRACHIOSAURUS Herbivore BULBASAURUS Herbivore CAMARASAURUS Carnivore CERATOSAURUS Herbivore CHASMOSAURUS Carnivore CHIROSTENOTES Herbivore CHUNGKINGOSAURUS Herbivore CORYTHOSAURUS Carnivore DEINONYCHUS Carnivore DILOPHOSAURUS Herbivore DIPLODOCUS Herbivore DRACOREX Herbivore EDMONTOSAURUS Herbivore GALLIMIMUS Carnivore GIGANOTOSAURUS Herbivore GIGANTSPINOSAURUS Herbivore HUAYANGOSAURUS Herbivore IGUANODON Carnivore INDOMINUS REX Herbivore KENTROSAURUS Herbivore LAMBEOSAURUS Herbivore MAIASAURA Herbivore MAMENCHISAURUS Carnivore METRIACANTHOSAURUS Carnivore MOSASAURUS Herbivore MUTTABURRASAURUS Herbivore NODOSAURUS Herbivore PACHYCEPHALOSAURUS Herbivore PACHYRHINOSAURUS Herbivore PARASAUROLOPHUS Herbivore PENTACERATOPS Herbivore POLACANTHUS Carnivore PTERANODON Carnivore RHAMPHORYNCHUS Herbivore SAUROPELTA Carnivore SPINOSAURUS Herbivore STEGOSAURUS Herbivore STRUTHIOMIMUS Herbivore SUPERSAURUS Herbivore TOROSAURUS Herbivore TRICERATOPS Herbivore TSINTAOSAURUS Carnivore TYRANNOSAURUS Carnivore VELOCIRAPTOR DELUXE EDITION Herbivore ARCHAEORNITHOMIMUS Herbivore CRICHTONSAURUS Carnivore MAJUNGASAURUS Herbivore GIRAFFATITAN Carnivore QUETZALCOATLUS Herbivore STYRACOSAURUS Carnivore SUCHOMIMUS FALLEN KINGDOM DINOSAUR UPDATE Carnivore ALLOSAURUS Carnivore BARYONYX Carnivore CARNOTAURUS Carnivore INDORAPTOR Herbivore SINOCERATOPS Carnivore ORNITHOCHEIRUS Herbivore STYGIMOLOCH SECRETS OF DR. WU Herbivore ANKYLODOCUS Herbivore OLOROTITAN Carnivore LONCHODECTES Carnivore SPINORAPTOR Herbivore STEGOCERATOPS Carnivore TROODON CRETACEOUS DINOSAUR PACK Carnivore CARCHARODONTOSAURUS Herbivore DREADNOUGHTUS Herbivore IGUANODON Carnivore AETODACTYLUS Dinosaurs: Demi Lovato as Smurfette and Flia (Pteranodon) D. B. Sweeney as Aladar Max Casella as Zini Julia Roberts as Denisa Chris Phillips as Face i.redd.it/o1rfi7te4e521.png Herrerasauridae: (Saurischia) * Herrerasaurus Ischigualastensis: 6 metres (20 ft) 350 kg (770 lb) * Chindesaurus bryansmalli: 2 to 2.3 m (6.6 to 7.5 ft) 50 kg(110.2 pounds) Sauropodomorphs: (Phytodinosauria) * Argentinosaurus Huinculensis: 50-73 t (55-80 short tons) 30-35 m (100.6-115 ft) * Alamosaurus sanjuanensis: 39.5–73 t (43.5–80.5 short tons) 28–35 m (92–115 ft) * Brachiosaurus Altithorax: 28.3-65 metric tons (31.2-88 short tons) 26-30 m (85.3–98.4 ft) (Adult) * Diplodocus Hallorum: 113 metric tons (125 short tons) 32 m (105 ft) * Sauroposeidon proteles: 40–60 t (44–66 short tons) 28-33 m (92–110 ft) * Patagotitan mayorum: 55–77 t (61–85 short tons) 33.5–40 m (110–131 ft) * Lusotitan atalaiensis: 54 t (60 short tons) 24.1 meters (79.06 feet) and 25 m (82 feet) and * Giraffatitan brancai: 15 t (17 short tons) 21.8–22.5 m (72–74 ft) * Supersaurus Vivianae: 31.8–36.3 metric tons (35.1–40.0 short tons) 32-35 m (105-115 ft) * Camarasaurus Supremus: 47 tonnes (51.8 tons) 23 m (75 ft) * Astrodon johnstoni: 0.5 t (0.55 short tons) 9 m (30 ft), larger as 20–21 m (66–69 ft) * Brontosaurus yahnahpin: 15 tonnes (15 long tons; 17 short tons 22 m (72 ft) * Apatosaurus Ajax: 32.7–72.6 t (32.2–71.5 long tons; 36.0–80.0 short tons) 21–24.8 m (69–80 ft) * Plateosaurus Gracilis: 4,000 kilograms (8,800 lb) 4.8-10 metres (16-33 ft) * Eoraptor lunensis: 2–17.3 kg (4.4–38.1 lb) 1–1.7 m (3.3–5.6 ft) Smurfetteoidea (Females Smurfs/Smurfosapiens) * Smurfette: A inanimate lump of clay, 2 feet tall she's larger relatives of Smurfetteoidea/formerly of Smurfs, (Smurfs the Lost Village/Smurfette-verse right before she comes back to life and different between Smurf who wears a white dress and heels and different clothes) * Mermaid Smurfette: Mermaid Smurfette was created by Gargamel, in an attempt to repeat his original plan of Smurfette's creation, but a ray reaches her during the spell and she gets a fish tail from the waist down. * Evil Smurfette: A evil Decepticons as a lifeless lump of blue clay. * Smurfette: Smurfette also realizes what her true purpose is when she bravely sacrifices herself to protect her fellow Smurfs and Smurfettes from Gargamel. * Annie (Formerly of Smurfette): as a lucky lump of blue cloud. Smurfette is a Asian female living Smurf from The Smurfs and daughter of Zeus and Hera. Unfortunately a re-animate the remains of Smurfette/Annie, transforming her back into a one to two feet tall living Smurf once more but has different clothes and dress and heels. And was created by her father Zeus, and Ms. Mimi's befriend/second commander. * Three horned Smurfette: As transforming her into a big three longer horned living female Smurf once more and younger sister of Long clawed Smurfette. * Patago Smurfette: A fusions of big argentina female Smurf in Smurfs the Lost Village. And was created by wicked wizard John. * Long clawed Smurfette: A long scythe clawed female Smurf in Smurfs the Lost Village and Older sister of Three horned Smurfette. * Giant Smurfette: Smurfette is the first fusions giant female Smurf. At the end, Smurfette is still larger and heavier than Brachiosaurus and Blue Whale. At her height is 39-50 feet tall (Smurfs: The Lost Village). * Sally (Formerly of Smurfette): Sara "Sally" Walden is the female Smurf. And was created by the wicked wizard Gargamel from a lump of clay, but was redeemed by Papa Smurf and became part of the village. * Polly (Formerly of Smurfette): Polly is the little cousin of Annie, it is revealed that Smurfette was originally grey with black hair before she was changed into a Smurf. * Celetes (Formerly of Smurfette): Celetes finally finds her purpose, becoming a new leader of the Smurfs and most of all, true-blue Smurf. * Smurfette's Clones: They make Smurfette's version of herselfs, and pop all of lifeless lump of clays and where could her found? Theropoda: (Saurischia) * Spinosaurus aegyptiacus: 6–20.9 t (6.6–23.0 short tons) 15–18 m (49–59 ft) * Tyrannosaurus rex: 4.5–18.5 t (5.0–20.4 short tons) 12–15.5 m (39–47 ft); Females length 12–12.5 m (39–41 ft); but Males are being larger and powerful, is length 13–14.5 m (43–47 ft), the longer than School bus, * Acrocanthosaurus Atokensis: 2.4–7.3 t (2.6–8.0 short tons) 11.5 m (38 ft) * Allosaurus Europaeus: 2.3 metric tons (2.5 short tons) 9.7 m (32 ft) * Saurophaganax maximus: 1,500 kilograms (3,300 lb) 12-14 m (39-46.8 ft) * Giganotosaurus carolinii: 6–13.8 t (6.6–15.2 short tons) 12.2–14 m (40–46 ft) * Gorgosaurus libratus: 2.8–2.9 tonnes (3.1–3.2 short tons) 8-9 m (26-30 ft) * Carnotaurus Sastrei: 2 tons (4,000 pounds) 7.8 m (25.6 ft) * Nqwebasaurus Thwazi: 30–100 cm (12–39 in) * Utahraptor Ostrommaysorum: 150 kg (331 pounds) 3.9-5.7 m (12.8-19.6 ft) * Gallimimus bullatus: 440 kg (970 lb) 6 m (20 ft) * Velociraptor osmolskae: 15 kg (33 lb) 2.07 m (6.8 ft) * Hesperonychus elizabethae: 1.9 kilograms 7.9-8.9 m (7-9 ft) * Struthiomimus Altus: 150 kilograms (330 lb) 4.3 m (14 ft) * Mellisuga helenae: 2 g (0.071 oz) 5–6 cm (2.0–2.4 in) * Compsognathus longipes: 0.26–9 kg (0.57–19.84 lb) 4-12 inches (Smurfette and three apple tall) * Coelophysis Bauri: 15 kg (33 lb) 3 m (9.8 ft) Ornithischia: (Phytodinosauria) * Edmontosaurus Annectens: 12–15.2 m (39–50 ft) 3–13.2 t (3.3–14.6 short tons) * Shantungosaurus giganteus: 14.7–18.7 m (48–61 ft) 9.9–22.5 t (10.9–24.8 short tons) * Iguanodon Galvensis: 10-11 m (33–38 ft) 15.3 t (16.9 short tons) * Corythosaurus intermedius: 8.1 m (27 ft) (3.76 long tons; 4.21 short tons) * Saurolophus Osborni: 8.2 m (27 ft) 3 tonnes (3.0 long tons 3.3 short tons) * Parasaurolophus Walkeri: 9.5 m (31 ft) 2.5–5.1 t (2.8–5.6 short tons) * Pachyrhinosaurus Lakustai: 6 m (20 ft) 3–4.4 t (3.3–4.9 short tons) * Triceratops Horridus: 8 m (26 ft) 9-13.5 t (9.9–14.9 short tons) * Torosaurus Latus: 8 m (26 ft) 4-6 tons (13,228 pounds) * Lambeosaurus magnicristatus: 10 m (30 ft) 15.3 t (16.9 short tons) * Psittacosaurus lujiatunensis: 90 cm (3.0 ft) 4.1–6 kg (9.0–13.2 lb) * Styracosaurus Albertensis: 5.5 m (18 ft) 2.7 tonnes * Dacentrurus armatus: 7–8 m (23–26 ft) 5–7.4 t (5.5–8.2 short tons) * Microceratus Gobiensis: 2 feet (0.6 m) 6.6 – 22 lbs (3-100 lb) * Thescelosaurus sp.: 1.5 m (4.9 ft) * Hypsilophodon Foxii: 2.28 m 20 kilograms (44 lb) 2.3 metres (7.5 ft) * Pachycephalosaurus Wyomingensis: 4.5–7 m (15–23 ft) 450 kilograms (990 lb) * Stegosaurus Stenops: 6.5–9 m (21–30 ft) 2.6–5.3 t (2.9–5.8 short tons) * Euoplocephalus Tutus: 5.5 m (18 ft) 2.5 tonnes (2.8 short tons) * Tuojiangosaurus Multispinus: 6.5–7 m (21–23 ft) 1.1–4.8 t (1.2–5.3 short tons Pterosauria: (Ornithodira) * Quetzalcoatlus Northropi 7–13 m (23–43 ft) * Pteranodon Longiceps 6.25 m (20.5 ft) Marine Reptile: * Mosasaurus Lemonnieri: 18-21 m (59-69.8 ft) 28.3 metric tons (31.2 short tons) * Archelon Ischyros: 2.5 or 5 cm (1 or 2 in) and 2,200 kg (4,900 lb) 400 cm (13 ft) Alligatoroidea * Deinosuchus rugosus: 8-10 m (26-33 ft) 2.5-5 t (2.8-5.5 short tons) Size of Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Male Category:Female Category:Characters